Everything the Light Touches
by niko5290
Summary: Lion Quinn. Based off the pictures by fiercezucchini and luckypressure from tumblr.Rachel and Quinn watch the Lion King. This will never be complete. As long as there is Lion Quinn i will write.
1. Chapter 1

**Based and dedicated to fiercezucchini, luckypressure, and everyone else who add to the growing love for the Lion Quinn. Go follow them on tumblr. I don't own Glee, The Lion King, or Lion Quinn. **

Rachel didn't think she'd be the one almost regretting to go see Lion king in the movies. In fact, with a double team effort, both her and Brittany convined Quinn and Santana to take them to said movie. At the time it seemed like a wonderous idea to relive their childhood and hang out. A double win if anything.

However, an hour after the movie and begged for ice cream, Rachel was relaxing on her bed trying to work on her homework; but she was distracted. Asked any other time, and it was a welcomed distraction in the form of Quinn being affectionate. Light nips at her neck, gentle tongue flicks against her earlobe, warm whispers on her skin. Any. Other. Time. This would have been encouraged and reciprocated.

Rachel let out a small gasp when Quinn bit that small patch of skin under her ear and Rachel almost threw her books to the side and ravished her blond girlfriend. However, the studious student mind hit the override button and she pulled herself from Quinn's grasp and went to her desk. Why, because there was a pencil she wanted to distract her from thos lips she loved.

When Rachel turned around, Quinn was standing there. Rachel let out a small squeak and backstepped agaisnt her wall. "Quinn! You scared me. Why... Why are you looking at me like that? W-What are you doing?"

"Everything the light touches," Quinn caressed Rachel's cheek in the most loving way, "belongs to Lion Quinn." Rachel stared into Qui-Lion Quinn's eyes. They were dark, hungry, and trained on her lips. Rachel had to admit, Quinn's hair was a bit messy right now, dare she say, wild. So, maybe the nickname Lion Quinn wasn't too far off.

"What does that mean?"

Quinn captured Rachel's lips in a hungry, passionate kiss. A moan ripped from Rachel and she almost missed that Quinn snuck her hands under her loud orange with green stripes skirt. She barely registered Quinn's fingers as they made their way into the waist band of her panties. When Quinn trailed wet, hot kisses down her throat and bit her collarbone then soothed the pain away with her tongue, Rachel's brain all but shut down. Suddenly Quinn was on her knees and Rachel's panties were around her ankles. "Lion Quinn's supper time."

Lion Quinn's head half disappeared under Rachel's skirt. Rachel sent a silent prayer to whoever that her fathers were on their weekly date when Quinn's tongue and mouth started doing amazing things to her. Within minutes, Rachel was screaming Quinn's name and arching off the wall.

After a few hours, Rachel spent on her bed and Quinn snuggled up close, the little diva didn't think it was a bad idea to see Lion King. Maybe she'll get it when it comes on DVD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based off the mini-comic by Patronustrip.**

**Pouncing Lesson**

If she scratched in just the right spot, she swore Quinn would start to _purr. _This in turn would make Rachel giggle. "Something funny about playing with my hair?" Quinn chuckled as she ran her hands up and down Rachel's jean-clad thighs and calves. She nuzzled Rachel's left knee as Rachel's left hand scratched right behind her ear.

Rachel smirked and tugged just a bit and leaned over, to look right into Quinn's eyes, "I like it. It makes you look wild," She tapped Quinn's nose. She giggled when the nose scruntched and twitched.

"Wild, huh?" Quinn questioned and suddenly turned around, catching Rachel off guard. "Like a lion!" Rachel laughed as she jumped back onto the bed and tried to crawl away. "Get back here! The king wants to play!" Quinn growled playfully.

"Nope!" Rachel crawled but was laughing to much and stumbled. Quinn pounced and hovered over her girlfriend.

"Do you defy the king?" Quinn broght her face in close and titled it so, like she was going to kiss Rachel. But not quite.

Rachel's laughter stopped as her eyes went wide. She leaned back on her elbows, "Q... Quinn, I know that look. Please... Please d-!" Quinn smirked as she attacked.

Tickling the little diva into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"DON'T!" Rachel was in hysterics as Quinn's hands tickled her sides. The poor girl's purple shirt rode up, revealing more ticklish flesh to the Lion Quinn. "Q, please!"

"Rawr! Never defy the king!" Quinn evilly smirked as she continued her assualt.

Rachel was panting hard as Quinn slowed her fingers to soft, loving strokes. Quinn leaned in and nuzzled the girl's nose and cheeks, a genuine smile on her face. "Rach?" Her voice was so small, a kitten's purr compared to the lion's roar before. Their legs tangled and Rachel gripped at Quinn's shirt, almost pulling her closer.

"Yeah?" Rachel whispered against Quinn's lips.

"Be my Lion Queen," Quinn leaned in and captured Rachel's waiting lips, her hand slipping higher to gently cups Rachel's bra-clad breast.

The broke the kiss and just stared into each other's eyes. Rachel leaned up and pecked Quinn's kiss-swollen lips, "Always, my Lion Quinn."


	3. Chapter 3

Cookies All for the Lion!Quinn!

It was quiet. Too quiet. Something that is very, very, rare in the Berry household. Music is always playing. Loud, soft, muffled, or all out. But tonight, tonight, there was nothing.

Rachel was on edge. Something was wrong. Something was amiss. Something was just… Weird!

"Dad? Daddy?" No answer. "Quinn?" Still nothing. Rachel walked down her stairs, taking each step carefully. "Quinn." It was a statement; she knew the blond was in her house. The girl in question left her room ten minutes ago. They were making out! Her dads were gone, the blond was wasting precious, quality, make out time that the two teenagers didn't get alot of. Rachel wanted to change this.

"Quinn Fabray! Where in the world are you!" Rachel bellowed. Nothi— THERE! A sound. It sounded like glass moving against her granite counter top. The only thing glass that would move would be the—

"QUINN!" Rachel shouted at the doorway of the kitchen. Startled, Quinn whipped her head around and dropped two cookies, one dangled from her mouth. "Seriously!"

Quinn took a generous bite and swallowed, "Rach! Babe, I was coming back, I swear! It was just… This hunger came over me. The cookies, they were taunting me. I had to show them who was boss."

"Quinn, those cookies are for tomorrow for the gleeks." Rachel now stood toe-to-toe with her girlfriend, a stern look in her chocolate eyes.

"But… the cookies… All for the Lion Quinn." Quinn put the cookie back in her mouth with a cocky smirk and a dark, hungry look in her hazel eyes.

Rachel matched her smirk with one of her own and leaned up, capturing the other half of the cookie in her mouth. Her lips were almost touching Quinn's. Quinn let out a playful growl, and tried to snarl.

"Last cookie. You save the rest for tomorrow or all the Lion Quinn is getting is cookies. For a month."

Quinn knew the bluff, oh, did she know it! A small whimper was all they heard until Quinn's gaze dropped and bit hard, taking the half of her cookie and backing down.

"That's my girl. Now, go back up stairs. We still have about an hour before my dads get home. I want to see how wild my Lion Quinn can get."

Quinn was out of the kitchen without a second thought. Rachel smiled as she finished her half of the cookie. All bowed down to the Lion Quinn, but it was the Lion Queen Rachel Quinn bowed down too.

Because Rachel's kisses were the best thing in the world.

Well… Maybe after sexy times with Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

Can You Feel the Love

The movie softly played in the background. The room was warm and cozy, thanks to the fire place cracking and popping on the other side of the room. The couch was soft and quite possibly one of the most comfortable pieces of furniture she ever had the pleasure to cuddle on.

Cuddle. The best thing in the world.

Well… After Rachel's vegan cookies. And after her singing. And bacon. And most definitely after her kisses. Yeah, so, it was like the fifth best thing in the world.

Quinn sighed happily and tightened her hold around the smaller girl's waist. She buried her nose into Rachel's hair, neck, and hot pink sweater with white stars. One hazel eye cracked open and took in the limited sight. Rachel's body pressed against her in the most loving way, the orange glow the fire place casted, and the tv still playing the movie.

Quinn nuzzled again and felt her girl, her Lion Queen, let out a sleepy giggle. "Is my Lion Quinn up?"

Quinn growled and shook her head, her golden hair tousled in a sleepy, wild mane. "Cuddle time. Shhh…"

Rachel smiled and leaned her head down a fraction and ran her hand up and into the mane. "My Lion Quinn," and she kissed Quinn's forehead gently. Her smile grew and snuggled a bit more when Quinn started to purr, the slow rumble vibrated through both their bodies. Just like their love, a low steady rumble that would occasionally shake like a deafening roar, or be as soft as a whisper.


End file.
